Festivities
by scifigalagain
Summary: It's just a quikie. It's another Avon/ Cally one im afraid. It will take you about 5 mins to read so please do (it would be nice if you arrived it too...kiss kiss, pretty please!)


"Are you ready to teleport?" asked Avon. Cally nodded and went and stood in the teleport area. "Are you sure you have the co-ordinates right?" said Avon in Tarrants direction. "Yes" he replied "But I don't know why your going instead of me…why do you want to get involved in some festival". "Because they want someone sensible who's not irrational or arrogant and that Tarrant, counts you out. We also desperately need those crystals". "Are you sure you've got enough jewels with you to bargain with?" asked Tarrant glancing at the little black pouch Avon was carrying. "Plenty" muttered Avon, he joined Cally in the teleport area, " Now put us down". Tarrant hit the buttons and watched the disappear, he shrugged and went to join the others on the flight deck.   
Avon and Cally re-materialised on the surface, the glanced round, the leader they had made contact with was waiting for them with a couple of other people. "Avon, Cally, welcome to our planet. If you follow me we can join every one else in the village" he said pointing down the hill they were on to a small village that consisted of many huts and some stalls. There was a large stone table in the middle of the square that was being prepared with food and drink and decorated with flowers. "The festival will begin in under ten minutes, we can discuss the price for our crystals later on this evening around the fire if you wish" said the leader. "Your hut for the night if you wish to use it is that one" he said as he pointed to a small hut that was only a few meters away. "Thank you but we probably wont need it" said Avon.   
The festivities soon got underway and Avon and Cally tucked into some food. After eating they took a jug of wine and two glasses and went and sat round one of the small fires that no one else was by. Avon moved closer to her so they were right next to each other. He picked up a piece of fruit from a basket that was by the fire. "I wonder what these are…everyone seems to be eating them" commented Avon. Cally picked one up and examined it, it looked like a orange except it was blue. "Why not try one" she commented as she ripped open the skin and took a segment out. She popped it in her mouth and chewed. "Try it, it's nice" she muttered as she took another segment. Avon followed suite and started eating his. By the time they were on their second piece of fruit they felt a little dizzy. "Is it just me or do you feel all weird" commented Cally. Avon stood up, he found himself struggling for balance for a minute but then it settled. "No" muttered Avon "I do to". Cally got to her feet but almost fell and found herself clinging on to Avon for balance. "Here let me help you to the hut" offered Avon, "Thank you that would be so very, very nice of you" said Cally. She felt all hot and worked up. She seemed to be having problems keeping her feelings under control, she liked Avon a lot anyway but her feelings seemed to be growing because of the close proximity between them as they stumbled towards their hut.   
They reached their hut and stumbled inside closing the door behind them. It was dark but it didn't really matter. "Cally, I think it was a bad idea to eat that fruit" Avon commented. "Do you think it was drugged?" asked Cally who was feeling pleased that she had just managed a coherent sentence. "Not, bad drugged, special fruit for this certain festival" said Avon, struggling to find the right words. "What festival is it?" she asked, feeling confused. "Did you notice lots of males and females disappearing of together?" he asked, "Yes, so…" she said even more confused than before. He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her in to a hug, "There's cloning on Auron so you wouldn't understand…I don't think, it's about the human mating process, a fertility festival". "Human mating…oh I see, the fruit was a way of stimulating feelings" said Cally. "Mmmm, stops us being able to control feelings we already have" he said barely louder than a whisper. Cally felt the warm feeling grow as he said that, 'feeling we already have' , those words kept echoing in her mind. Avon ducked his head and started to kiss her neck, Cally groaned in pleasure, she didn't mind this at all. She groaned again as he found a sensitive spot and started to suck it.   
"Avon, kiss me" she demanded suddenly. Avon stopped and looked straight at her, he cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes. He leant in and pressed his lips against hers, the kiss lasted for only a short time. "That wasn't unduly unpleasant" commented Cally "I believe the rest is much better". Avon smiled and stole another kiss. Cally pulled him towards the bed. "So Ker Avon, show me the human mating ritual!!!"  
THE END   



End file.
